If Today Was Your Last Day
by SPNfanatic
Summary: Sophia Williams was a normal mom before the world went to hell. Can she finally find the true love in the apocalyspe? Or keep fighting alone so her child can be safe? Daryl D./OC Rated M for language and who knows what more...
1. Chapter 1

Sophia's POV

The sun was high in the sky, the heat was killing me. Why the fuck did the dead start walking?

My name is Sophia Williams and I'm 26 years old. Back to when the world was normal I was a chef. When I wasn't working you could find me at home or at the park playing with my son Aaron and our dog Liam.

I'm a single mom, my son's father was a guy that I met at a bar when I was 21. We started a casual relationship without any feelings involved. When I told him I was pregnant was the last time I saw him. I had to raise my child alone, my mom died when I was 6 and my dad didn't have money to support a baby so I worked all the time to give my son everything he need.

Well, that was it untill a few weeks ago when the world changed. Now I'm driving through a desert highway just out of Atlanta. Aaron is sleeping in his car seat with Liam's head in his lap.

So far I didn't see any dead roaming in the highway but a few miles further I saw three figures walking, not dead but actually live walking people.

Daryl's POV

"What th' fuck is this sound?" I was startled by the sound of Merle's voice and I turned around to see what he was talking about. We saw a car reproaching us and stopping right next to us.

The driver wheeled the window down and we could see that it was a woman. A blonde woman, I could see that her eyes were bloodshot. I bet that she hasn't had a wink of sleep in days.

"Hi guys. Do you need any help?" Her voice was soft and tired. Maybe we could bring her to camp with us.

"Oh, hell yes sugartits. I could use use your help a'right! Why don't you come o'er here and help ol' Merle with something special?"

"Merle! Leave her alo..." I couldn't finish my sentence 'cause I was interrupt by the sound of a dog barking at me and Merle through the window of the backseat. Only when the dog calmed down I caught a glimpse of the little boy sitting in the backseat.

"Liam, hush! Sorry about that." The korean kid approached the car and stop staring at the dog.

"I haven´t seen a dog in months. I'm Glenn and those are Merle and Daryl Dixon. We have a camp set up a few miles up the hill if it's just the three of you. We have women and other kids. I bet your boy would like someone to play with. "

"Thanks Glenn. I'm Sophia, that's my son Aaron and Liam. Thanks for the offer. Do you have a car parked here somewhere?" The girl asked looking around the road. I just can't stop staring at her. What the fuck it's wrong with me?

"Yeah. Follow the blue pickup. The camp it's not far from here so it's gonna be a short ride" I saw the smile that the chink throw to the girl. Is he flirting? He can't flir...

"C'mon boy! We don't keep the lady waiting...special if it's a hot damn babe!" He laughed and we enter my pickup.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's another chapter. Please review. Let me know what you're thinking so far. I hope you enjoy!**

Sophia's POV

We arrived to this new camp. I saw people walking around doing their duties. On top of a white TV was a man, he was about the same age as my father. In fact...he looked just like my father!

When he saw my car he climb down and came running to me. I exit the car and met him halfway.

"Daddy! Thank God you're okay. I was so worried." I couldn't believe that my father was here.

"Dale? Who's the girl?" I saw a man with short black hair and a POLICE hat.

"Shane this is my daughter Sophia and that's my grandson Aaron. Sweetie this is Shane. He's the leader of our group" Dad told me before he went to pick up Aaron and Liam from the car.

"Nice to meet you ma'am. Welcome to our little camp! I guess that you met Glenn and the Dixons already. There you have the Peletier family: Ed, Carol and little Sophia. Then you have Lori and Carl. Jim, T-Dog, Jacqui and Morales family"

"Andrea and Ami are in the lake fishing and the others are around here somewhere" My dad told me as he came up next to me with Aaron in his lap.

"Are you hungry sweetie? You want some cookies?"

"Yes 'pwease' mommy!" I laugh has he clap his little hands.

When I was getting the bags from the car I heard footsteps behind me so I grab my 9mm and turned around.

Daryl's POV

"Calm down woman! It's just me." It was the first time that I could see her completely. Her blond hair look beautiful has it falls around her shoulders. Her green eyes look tired and small. She's wearing tight jeans that show her ass really well, not that I was staring before...or maybe I was but that doesn't matter now. Her white shirt is also tight to her chest. Her boobs are staring at me. Yes, it's the boobs that are staring at me, not the other way around.

Hell, she I've been talking this whole time and I didn't hear a thing.

"What?" I ask hoping that she hadn't notice me looking ate her up and down.

"I said that you scared me and asked you if you want something." Her eyes were roaming my arms. Is she checking me out?

"Ahhh...I was just... Do you need any help with your bags?" What the fuck, Daryl? What are you? A damn hotel butler? She doesn't need your help.

"Thanks. Can you pick up my tent and help me set it up?"

"Sure." I helped her set her things up "So you're the daughter of the old man?"

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting to find him. In fact I tought that he was dead. I'm glad I was wrong" How can an old man like him have such a beautiful daughter?

"And where is your child's father?" I bet that she have a boyfriend or maybe even a husband.

"After I told him I was pregnant I never saw him again. We were having something casual so I guess he freak out and left" She look at me and smile. What kind of douche bag would left her? "And you? Which one of the girls is your girl?"

"I don't have a woman. It's just me and my brother"

"Well, welcome to the club. I don't have a boyfriend either. It's just me and my little family" She smile at me and offered me a cookie but I declined "Maybe next time. Well, I see you around Daryl Dixon" She left me with a smile.

***So what did you think? Don't forget to review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! Here's another chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

General POV

It's been a few days since Sophia came to camp. Everyone like her. Some more than others...

It was night time, everyone was gathered around the big fire eating dinner. Aaron was already sleeping with his head on his mother lap with Liam by her feet.

"So I've been wondering...why don't you use your father's last name?" Shane asked when all of them finished eating.

"Williams was my mother's single last name. When I turn 18 I changed my last name to feel closer to my mom. It's nothing against my father's last name." Sophia answered while she kept running her fingers through Aaron's little hair.

"You're full of surprises, don't you little lady? What more are you hiding from us?" Merle asked laughing.

"You wish you know big man!" She laughed and took Aaron to her tent and lay him down in his sleeping bag. "Goodnight guys. C'mon Liam." The dog went to his owner's tent and lay between her and Aaron.

Daryl's POV

After Sophia went to sleep me and Merle went to our tent.

"That girl is fire little brother. So hot and tight. I bet what it feels like to be inside her" Merle said after he lay down.

"The girl's a mama" I try to defend Sophia without show Merle that I was interest in her.

"Do you have a little crush on her? Are you in love with the little lady?" Merle was crazy. I'm not in love with her. She's pretty that for sure but...I don't love her.

"No! Shut up Merle!" I lay down on my sleeping bag.

"Good. You know you're not good enough for her. And she will never love someone like you, boy. I'm the only one that love's you. Don't forget that. She will never like someone like you, a redneck bitch." He laughed at me after swallow his pills.

"Same as you..." I muttered and turn my back to him trying to sleep.

Sophia's POV

I can't fall asleep. I already turned and turned and turned again. My mind is full of images of Daryl Dixon! Why Daryl? I barely speak to him.

He's good looking that's for sure. His arms are very sexy and his eyes are like the ocean. I can see myself dive in it.

Ah! Stop thinking about Daryl and sleep! You don't need a guy. You have to focus on your son and in keeping him safe.

I closed my eyes and fall asleep.

Suddenly I heard something outside. Who's on watch? Is it Glenn?

I got up, grabbed my gun and stepped outside. I looked around but saw nothing. My eyes roamed to the top of the RV, T-Dog was there.

I went to take a look behind the trees and caught a glimpse of a body moving. It doesn't look like a walker.

"Who's there?" I asked raising my gun.

"Calm down. It's just me." Daryl came out of the line of trees "Can't a man just take a piss?"

"Sorry Daryl" I lowered my gun "I thought that you were already sleeping" He approached me.

"Merle snores...very loud" I laughed "It's really hard to fall asleep"

"I wish I could help you with that" I close the space between us.

"Maybe you can!" He started to lean on me.

"How?" I saw him looking at my lips "Are you going to kiss me?" In that moment his lips touched mine...

I woke up suddenly with the sun light blinding me. I can't believe that I was dreaming about Daryl!

***C'mon guys you know the drift. Review please! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews. It's great to know that you're liking my fic. So here's another chapter for you. I have another one ready so maybe I'll post that one to today. Hope you enjoy it!**

Daryl's POV

I woke up earlier than usual the next day. I kept dreaming with the new blond girl and her son. That it's weird for two reasons. The first: I never dream, if I do I never remember in the morning. Second: Why would I dream with Sophia and Aaron?

Last night was a living hell. I couldn't get her out of my head. Her face haunted my dreams. She was always staring at me and her smile... her perfect smile when she saw me playing with her kid. Another weird thing: since when do I play with little kids?

What I need its to go hunting, that's for sure!

I look at Merle, he's sleeping figure is calm like every time he sleeps. The only problem it's that he snores very loud.

I got up, put on my boots and went to relieve whoever was on watch.

It was Dale! If I hadn't enough of Sophia in my head now I have her father right in front of me.

"Good morning. You woke up early. It's barely sunrise son." He look at me with his 'knowing' eyes.

"I couldn't sleep anymore" My eyes travelling all the camp stop at Sophia's tent.

"I bet she's still sleeping" He said out of nowhere.

"Who old man?" I try to be calm.

"You know who. Since she arrived to camp you've been sending her looks. Long looks. I can see it in your eyes the way you look at her" I saw him smile.

"I don't know what you talking about. I don't give long looks to anyone" My eyes staring at the ground beneath the RV.

"Let me give you an advice. Don't push things up. She don't trust guys easily. Be good to Aaron, she will look at you differently if she sees that Aaron like you" He pat my shoulder and climb down the stairs of the RV.

I don't like Sophia. She's just cute and good-looking. Nothing more! She has a kid for fuck's sake.

Sophia's POV

The day went smoothly, after I feed Aaron I left him with my dad and went with the other girls to the lake to wash clothes.

"Sophia. Tell us more about yourself. How was your life before all of this started?" Lori asked me.

"Well I was a chef at a small restaurant. Lived with my son Aaron and Liam. Dad always came up every morning to take care of Aaron while I worked. When I wasn't working I was always with my son. He loved to go to the park and to the beach. He really loved the beach. He would run after Liam for hours. Every time I would tell him that was time to go home he would make a fuss and start crying. The only way for him to stop was buying him ice-cream on the way home" I smiled when I remember those times. I look around and see everyone staring at me.

"You're a wonderful mom, Sophia" Carol told me.

After washing the clothes the girls went up to camp to prepare lunch while I took the opportunity to clean myself up.

I undress myself and went into the water.

"What a nice view that we have here" I heard Ed's voice behind me and I turn around.

"What are you doing here" I try to cover myself going further in the water.

"This is a public lake. Anyone can come over here and see what you're doing. Little bad girl showing off for men. And you're a mom. Shame on you!" His eyes were darker than usual.

"You're a psycho. Can you please leave so I can get out of the water and dress myself?" I plead him.

"Sorry but no! I'm going to sit right here and just enjoy the show" He sat on the rock right in front of me.

"What's going on here?" Daryl came out behind Ed with a string of squirrels in his hand.

"Ed here is..."

"Is nothing. I'm just sitting here relaxing. Nothing more redneck!" He took a drag of his cigarette.

"Leave. Now!" Daryl demand.

"And if I don't?" Ed stand up and looked at Daryl in the eyes.

"I'll make!" Daryl let the dead squirrels fall in the ground and grab his knife.

"Okay. That's enough. Daryl put down the knife. Ed leave please" I plead them.

"I'm going. But this isn't over!" Ed throw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it before he leaved.

"Thanks Daryl" He took away the knife and grab the squirrels from the ground "Do you need any help skinning the squirrels?"

"What do you know about skinning animals?" I saw his eyes searching my body when I started making my way to shore.

"I had to skin a few animals before to cook'em" I smile at him.

"I guess you can help me than" His eyes were watching my every move. "After you get dress meet me at camp. I'll be in my tent" He left after looking at my body one more time.

***What did you think? It's was good? Not so good? Tell me what you thought. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys. So I'm a little sad. Nobody review my last chapter. C'mon guys, review it please. Let me know what you're thinking about this fic. Here's another chapter. Enjoy it!**

Sophia's POV

I can't believe that Daryl saw me just in my underwear. The way his eyes travelled my body had made me feel wanted. That didn't happen since Jake (Aaron's father) left me.

Now I'm on my way to Daryl's tent. I'm going to help him skin the squirrels he'd catch.

Sitting in front of the tent is Merle. He's smoking a cigarette and staring at Ed and Carol's tent. Did Daryl told him what happened?

"Hi Merle. Where's Daryl?" I stop right in front of him blocking his view.

"Hi there littl' lady. Why do you want Daryl when you have me right here sweet cheeks?" He gave me a weird smile.

"I promised him that I would help him skinning the squirrels he caught" I look at his big stoned eyes. "Is he in there?"

"Maybe..." He took another drag of his cigarette "What do I win if I give you that info?" He laugh.

"I'm here Sophia" Daryl came out of the tent. It was the first time I heard him say my name. It sound so...unique coming from his mouth. "Let's go over there."

We went to the picnic table under the tree.

"Where did you learn how to skin an animal?" He asked me curious to know.

"Well, my dad always love fishing and hunting. When I was 9 he took me on my first camping trip and we had to hunt so we could eat. He teached me how to hunt and how to skin animals" I told him the story of my first hunt.

"Did the ol' man really catch a wild turkey? I can't believe it. He doesn't look like the type of going hunting."

"But he is. Well, was. He was always telling me that as soon as Aaron was old enough he would take him on his first hunting trip" He laugh and grab another squirrel.

"If you want and if we're still alive I could teach Aaron how to hunt" His eyes were everywhere but on me.

I look at him, get down on my knees in front of him and move his face so he would be facing me.

"That would be great Daryl" I said to him softly while I cleaned a little of blood from his chin "Thank you. It would mean a lot to me."

He looked at my eyes, gave me a little nod and took the squirrels to Carol leaving me on my own by the picnic table.

Daryl's POV

What the hell was I thinking? Offer to teach the little kid how to hunt. Why did I do this?

Maybe it was because of what Dale told me - or that you saw her in nothing more than her underwear - the inner voice in my head said with a smirking voice.

But I don't like Sophia that's for sure... Or maybe I like. I just don't wanna build high expectation and think that she would like someone like me. A stupid redneck trash.

But I can't help it. Everywhere I look she's there. Every time I close my eyes my brain is invaded by images of her.

The best I have to do right night is take a walk through the forest.

And that's what I'm doing now. I've walked for a while. The forest was really quiet. So quiet that the only thing I can think it's about way she touched my face. Her fingers on my chin. Her skin it's so soft. It almost feel wrong her skin against mine. I don't have the softest touch. In fact the only times a girl wanted me to touch her was when we ended up having sex behind a stupid bar.

I bet Sophia's used to have nice guys wanting to be with her. With nice skin... without so many scars like I have.

I'm so sick and tired of being the last man the girls choose to be with. Merle always told me that Dixon's don't deserve to be happy but I can't help it and think that maybe he's wrong about that. I want to prove him wrong.

Mama always told me that someday I would have a family of my own. Is it possible to have that during a zombie apocalypse?

***What did you think? Please let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's another chapter. Hope you like it. Review it please!**

General POV

It was the day of the trip to Atlanta. The camp is running low on supplies and Glenn offered his help to lead the team through the city.

The people going are Glenn, T-Dog, Morales, Jacqui, Andrea and (for everybody's surprise) Merle.

They're leaving soon. There's barely light in the sky and they are all saying their goodbyes.

Shane gave a few guns to Glenn, Morales' family are all embrace in a big hug. Jacqui and T-Dog are waiting by the car, Andrea is saying goodbye to Amy and Dale. Merle is with Daryl and Sophia.

"Be careful Merle. Please don't do anything stupid. Promise me!" Sophia beg Merle.

"Calm down littl' lady. I ain't gonna do anything...stupid" He laughed.

"You better come back, you hear me? If you don't I'm gonna look for you and beat you up. Understand?" She warned him with a motherly tone.

"Jeez. I understood ma'am" He answered laughing loudly.

Daryl's POV

The group had just left to Atlanta. I kept thinking on what Sophia said to Merle. Why is she worried about him? He have been nothing but mean to her. All those sexist comments about her. I guess she got it that it was just Merle being Merle.

Maybe she like him. Why would she like him? Whatever Daryl you need to go find bigger game. Maybe a deer or something. Yes, that would make everyone happy and fed for a few days.

"I'm going hunting. I might be away for a few days" I told Shane.

"What? Are you leaving?" I saw Sophia approaching me.

"I need to go hunt. Maybe find a deer" I answered her.

"Do you need company? I could go with you" I looked at her. Is she crazy? I don't wanna risk her life. She have a baby for Crist's sake.

"No! You need to stay here and take care of your boy. I'll be fine on my own" I gave her a little nod and went in to my tent to grab my crossbow.

After I took a last look around camp I left for the woods.

Sophia's POV

Daryl had just left the camp. He told Shane that it's possible that he don't come back today.

I can't stop worrying about him. What if he's attacked by walkers? What if he hurts himself?

"Sophia? You're okay?" My dad appeared in front of me. I was standing in the middle of camp staring into the woods.

"Yes dad. I'm fine. Where's Aaron?" I look around camp.

"He's safe. Amy's with him in the RV. Are you worried about Daryl?" What did he mean about that?

"No dad. Just worried about the group in Atlanta" It wasn't the entire truth...

"I've known you for 26 years. I'm your father and I know you better than you know yourself sweetie" Why do he have to know everything?

"Yes dad... I'm worried about Daryl too. I don't know if he's going to be okay or not. What if he hurt's himself?" He made a little smile.

"He's okay. Don't worry about him. Daryl's strong and the woods are like is second home. He'll be fine" He kissed my cheek and went away to the top of the RV.

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

The day went by smoothly 'till the middle of the afternoon.

The group in Atlanta radioed us through the walkie and told us that they were stuck in the city. The good part was that they came back before dinner. Lori's husband was with them. He woke from a coma and went through hell to find Lori and Carl. Shane wasn't very happy with Rick's return. I bet that now Lori and Shane have to break up their little affair.

But what really pissed me off was the fact that Merle didn't come back with them. T-Dog left him cuffed to a pipe on top of a building.

My dad wants me to tell Daryl what happened. He said that I'm the closest to him and he wouldn't dare to hurt me. I don't know why he said that but I know it's true. Daryl would never hurt me.

Now I'm in my tent. Aaron is sleeping with his head on Liam's belly.

I can't stop worrying about Daryl and Merle. Tomorrow when Daryl returns it's going to be hell. I wouldn't like to be T-Dog or Rick tomorrow morning.

***So, what did you guys think? Don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Here's another one. Hope you enjoy it. I'm working on the next chapter so hopefully tomorrow I'll be posting it. Review please!**

Sophia's POV

The day started in a harsh way. After breakfast Carl, Sophia and Aaron went to play near the bushes with Amy watching them. Then suddenly we heard the kids and Amy yelling and calling for help so we ran to them.

What we saw shook us up. A deer was lying on the ground with a walker chewing it. The guys went to stop the walker right away. They beat it up and cut off its head.

We heard the leaves rustling and Daryl came out of the trees running to camp. He looked at me right away and then to Aaron who I was holding,

"I heard the kids yelling" He looked at the deer and then to the walker "Son of a bitch! That's my deer! I spent all this whole fucking time tracking the damn thing!" He went to the corpse of the walker and started kicking it.

"Calm down son. It's more important that everybody's fine don't you think?" My dad said right before the walker's head opened it's eyes and mouth. Daryl fired an arrow to the head of the walker.

"C'mon guys. It's gotta be the head. Don't you all know nothin'?" He went to retrieve his arrow and came next to me and Aaron "He's okay?" His eyes were searching me and Aaron for bites.

"We're fine. You're okay?" I was concerned about him. I didn't know if he was hurt.

"Yeah. I'm just a little pissed!" He raised his voice while turning to the walker's corpse. "I was trying to bring back some venison for everyone. We're lucky that I caught a couple of squirrels. That will have to do" He started to go to his and Merle's tent "Hey Merle! Come on and get up! Caught us some squirrel!" He yelled.

"Daryl hold up!" I called him and he looked at me "There's something you should know. It's about Merle..." He stared at my eyes for a few moments and then looked to Shane.

"They ran into trouble in Atlanta..." Shane started quietly and Daryl looked around seeing the worried expressions stopping in me and then to Shane again.

"He dead?" Rick started to approach him calmly.

"We're not sure..." Shane admitted and I saw Daryl roll his eyes.

"Well either he is or he ain't!"

"Let me explain "Rick stepped in front of Daryl.

"And who the hell are you?" That's right...Daryl doesn't know that Rick is Lory's husband.

"I'm Rick Grimes" Rick introduced himself.

"Rick Grimes?" Daryl said mocking "You got somethin' you want to say to me?"

What happened after Rick explained to Daryl it happened to fast. Daryl pulled out the hunting knife that he had threat Ed the other day and went after Rick. Shane went to help Rick and they manage to calm Daryl down.

I walked to them after leaving Aaron with my dad.

"Let him go Shane! Now!" Shane let go of Daryl and he stand up while T-Dog approached the four of us.

"I chained up the door with a padlock. Walkers can't get him" T-Dog said calmly trying to help.

"That's gotta count for something..." Rick looked at Daryl.

"The hell with you all! Just tell me where he is so I can go and get him" I approached him slowly.

"I'll go with you. I'll help you getting him back safely" Daryl looked at me dumbfounded.

"No fucking way! You stay here and make sure Aaron's fine. Okay?" I guess he's right but I really want to help him and support him.

"Me, Glenn and T-Dog will come with you" Rick stated firmly.

"Whatever! Let's just go!" Daryl went to his tent and came out a few moments later and made his way to the van.

"Daryl?" I approached him from behind.

"What?" He snapped at me.

"I...I just... Just wanna tell you to be careful. I don't wanna lose you to..." He looked at me and raise his eyebrow "I really hope you find Merle. Just don't get hurt okay?" I kissed him on the cheek close to his mouth and left to help the other girls with a blush on my cheeks.

Dale's POV

I watched the entire scene between Sophia and Daryl. They really remind me of Erma and I when we were young.

She would always come to say goodbye to me before I want on a hunting trip.

I guess that the times are different now. Every goodbye could be the last.

Hopefully not today. Sophia deserves to be happy with someone who cares for her.

Daryl's POV

We are on the way to Atlanta. These fuckers left my brother to die from exposure on top of a damn building. He could be dead already as far as I know.

But in my mind all I can see is Sophia kissing my cheek. She's so sweet and her lips are so soft. I wonder what would feels like kissing those angel lips with my own.

How could she kissed me when I snapped at her before that intimate moment we shared?

She's a hell of a woman that's for sure. I have to make it up for her later. She can go with me next time I go hunting.

Now I have to make sure I bring my brother back so Sophia can be happy and I don't have to cut these motherfuckers' heads off.

***Don't forget to review. It's really important to me to know what you're thinking about so far. Bye guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again! Here's another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it! Don't forget to review, please.**

Sophia's POV

The rest of the day was awful. Me and the girls spent our afternoon doing the laundry.

We talked about what we miss the most from the normal world. I said I miss hot water. Amy said her phone and texting, Jacqui her coffee machine, Carol her may tag and Andrea first said that she miss her sat-nav and then said she miss her vibrator...and then Carol said she misses her's too.

We all ended up laughing and Ed approached us and started to make a scene.

When he grabbed Carol's arm I stand up and tried to push him away from her but he punched me.

After that I don't remember much. Jacqui told me that Shane beat Ed up and he ended up spending the rest of the day in his and Carol's tent.

Dinner was fish. Andrea and Amy went fishing in the morning so we finally ate fish!

What happened next...nobody was expecting.

We heard Amy yelling and saw a walker take a bite from her arm. After that twenty or so walkers attacked us.

I grab Aaron and started to make my way to the RV but a walker knock me down on the ground and I told Aaron to run for the RV while I tried to grab my gun from the back of my jeans.

Daryl's POV

We had to made our way to camp on foot...without Merle.

When we reached the top of the building Merle wasn't there. He cut off his hand and cauterised the bleeding. That's tough...I guess that's just how Merle is.

Then we had to risk our lives to grab a few guns and that ended up getting the chink kidnapped by some mexican dudes on a nursing home.

After we got him back we went to our van but it wasn't there. That's why we had to come on foot to camp.

When we reached the camp we heard the yells and the shooting.

We saw walkers everywhere. T-Dog and Glenn started shooting. Rick ran to his family killing every walker in his path.

I looked around searching for Aaron and Sophia. I saw Aaron first. He had just reached Dale who picked him up.

But where's Sophia? My mind kept yelling for me to do something.

I spot her on the ground with a walker over her. She was struggling so I ran to her and fired an arrow to the walker's head and helped her getting on her feet.

"You're okay?" In that moment she shot a walker right behind me.

"Yeah. Thank you... Where's Aaron?" I saw the horror on her face for not knowing where Aaron was.

"He's with your ol' man. Did you get bit?" My eyes started searching her body.

"No. I'm fine" She hugged me. What am I supposed to do? I never really done nothin' like hug someone before. I put my arms carefully around her and held her close to me "Thank you Daryl" She let me go (what for my surprise left me feeling kinda' disappointed) and kissed my cheek again (twice in a day!)

"Glad you're okay..." My eyes went straight to the ground 'cause I didn't want her to see me blushing.

"Oh my God... Poor Amy" I saw her eyes tearing up and that's when I saw her black eye.

"What happened to you? Who hit you?" What the fuck? I've been gone for a day and someone had hurt her? And I wasn't here to help her.

"Daryl it's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore, really" She was nervous that I could see alright.

"Tell me Soph... I wanna know!"

"Ed..." I started searching for the guy "He's dead. The walkers got him." Son of a bitch! Died before I could beat him up.

"He was lucky than. I would do much worse. Bastard! He tought he had to hit women to..."

"Mommy!" I couldn't finish my sentence. Little Aaron came running to the waiting arms of Sophia.

"You're okay baby? Did any monster got you?" I could see her eyes full of worry.

"No. Grampa took care of me" Sophia hugged him tight.

"You did good little man" I told him when Sophia put him down.

"Thank you Mr. Dixon" He grabbed his mother's hand "Thank you fo' save my ma" He smiled at me.

"I'm gonna teach you how to protect her too. What do you think?" I bent down to his height "That way we can both protect her and make sure she's okay."

The kid looked at me and hugged me.

"Thank you Mr. Dixon" He turned to his mother while I stood up "Mom, did you heard what Mr. Dixon said to me?"

"Yeah sweetie. You're gonna be my little saviour" She kissed his forehead and the kid took off running to Dale.

"I'm glad you're both okay" I took a deep breath and looked around us for the bodies lying everywhere and then I looked to Sophia again.

"You make him happy. That's more that his father ever did to him" She smiled at me and we went to help the others with the dead bodies.

***It was good? Not so good? Let me know what did you think. Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi guys! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter. It's always nice to hear from you and knowing what are you guys thinking about this fic so far. Here's another chapter, hope you like this one too. I really enjoyed writing it. Review please!**

General POV

The rest of the night and half of the day was spend burning the walker's bodies, burying the dead people and taking down the tents and putting everything in the cars.

Daryl had blamed everyone and said that they had it coming for left Merle in Atlanta.

After that they found out that Jim had been bit and they took him to the back of the RV.

Amy came back as a walker and Andrea put her down.

After the little ceremony for the dead the camp left for the CDC without the Morales family.

Eventually the RV had a problem with the hose and Jim got worse. They leave him under a tree as he wished and after saying goodbye to him the group went finally to the CDC.

Daryl's POV

We arrived to the CDC near dark. It had dead bodies all over the place.

I saw Sophia cover her's and Aaron's noses.

I just hope that this is a good call. I don't wanna anything to happen to Sophia and Aaron.

When we got close to the building all the doors were closed. It's just seem abandoned.

Rick just started banging on the door but nothing happened.

After a few moments I saw that we had company.

"Walkers!" I yelled and went near Sophia and Aaron to protect them after I loaded my crossbow.

Me and T-Dog killed a few walkers while Rick was still standing in front of the door yelling that we needed help.

A few minutes passed and I was starting to get pissed so I grabbed Sophia's arm.

"Let's go! It's too dangerous to be here without any protection!" She grabbed Aaron's hand and when we were living the big door to the CDC opened and we saw a blinding light.

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

Apparently only a doctor was here at the CDC.

He's a little weird if you ask me. His eyes are always following someone...expecially Sophia.

I saw his eyes travelling her body up and down like he was staring at a candy through a candy shop window.

I'll have to keep my eyes on him! I don't want him near Sophia and Aaron!

The price of the admission was a blood test. We all had to give blood so doc could "run some tests"!

After that Jenner leaded us to the cafeteria. Carol and Lori started to prepare something to eat right away. We even had wine, whiskey and SoCo.

Sophia was sitting right in front of me between Dale and Aaron. Her cheeks were a little pink. I bet it is because of the wine.

She's even more beautiful when she's tipsy. Wich I thought it was impossible.

Her full pink lips were curve in a little smile and her eyes were glowing with the light in the room.

When we finished eating doctor leaded us to the bedroom area.

He was talking to all of us but his eyes were always on Sophia. I have to do something!

And that's what I did! I approached them, came between them and grabbed Sophia's hand.

"Let's go find a room for you and Aaron" I pushed her with me.

I ended up with the room in front of Sophia and Aaron's room. I laid down on the couch with a bottle of whiskey in my hand.

I must be a little tipsy 'cause all I can think about is Sophia's lips kissing the scars in my chest and stomach. That would never happen! She would run away as soon as I took my shirt off.

I have to stop thinking about her. It's more than obvious that she would never like someone like me.

I stood up, grab a new set of clothes and went to the bathroom.

I undressed myself keeping only my boxers on and went to the showers area when suddenly Sophia appears in front of me in nothing but a towel.

Sophia's POV

I had just left Aaron with my dad. They were going to the rec room to play with Sophia and Carl.

I went to my room, grab a clean set of pajamas and went to the showers.

The hot water is like a miracle these days. My muscles were thanking me for the possibility of a relaxing time.

I stood against the wall and closed my eyes.

Memories of the previous hour came rushing back to me. Like the way I saw Daryl staring at me at dinner. His bright blue eyes were fixed on me while he would take a sip from the bottle in his hand. I can still feel the hot in between my legs from his look.

Then I thought about the way he came up between me and doctor Jenner.

Yeah, I noticed the way Jenner was looking at me, I'm not dumb! But...what made Daryl react that way? Is he jealous? Maybe he likes me... I don't know. He's so good to Aaron. I wish he was Aaron's father.

I stepped out of my thoughts, turned off the water and put a towel around me.

When I was leaving the shower area Daryl showed up. He was only wearing his boxers.

His skin looked perfect. His tan is just like watching an angel. Delicate it's not a word you can define a Dixon but that what came up to my mind. Even with all the scars. That is what makes him perfect.

"Sorry...I didn't know that you were here" He was nervous. His eyes were glued to my legs. I felt that hot tingle again in between my legs.

"That's okay. I'm just leaving" I held the towel close to me "Enjoy your shower!" I smiled at him.

"I definitely will!" I heard him say just before I leaved the bathroom.

***Don't forget to review! I promise that tomorrow I'll try to post another chapter. Thanks guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry for not updating during the weekend. I guess I was really lazy! But now I'm back. This chapter is a little longer and...it has a RATED M scene! I hope you guys enjoy it and review this chapter please! It would mean the world to me, seriously guys!**

Daryl's POV

I can't believe it that I just ran into Sophia...while she was only in a towel. My God those legs!

Why did she have to be here? Now I need a cold shower. Really, really cold!

I turned the shower on and stepped into and closed my eyes when the water started to hit my muscles.

Images of Sophia came into my mind. She was naked but I could only see her head and legs. In front of her was a white cloud. She was singing... Damn! This got to be the alcohol. I felt my throbbing member asking for release.

I don't wanna touch myself. I couldn't look at Sophia again if I jerked off thinking about her. I would feel embarrassed and a psychopath. I just have to wait for this feeling to pass.

After my cold shower I dressed myself and went exploring the building.

I passed though the rec room and saw the kids playing chess with Sophia and her ol' man. I caught her eyes but quickly left the room to continue my exploring trip.

Further down the hall I heard a little whimper coming from one of the rooms.

I saw a door with a little crack open so I looked through it and saw Carol's figure crying on the couch.

Everybody knows that I'm not good comforting people but I knocked on the door anyway. I bet that she's crying because of the dead asshole husband of her.

I stepped into the room leaving the door open and sat beside her.

She had tried to hide her tears but her eyes gave it away.

"What are you doing here Daryl? I thought that you were resting" She gave me a little sad smile.

"I heard you crying" My eyes were on the ground "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just happiness tears" I could read her just fine. She was lying to me.

"You don't have to lie. You can say you miss your husband. God knows why but you can say it."

"Thank you Daryl. You don't understand but I really loved him. In the beginning he was so charming, a true gentleman" Her soft figure was smiling with her memories from the past.

"That's hard to believe!" I hate to ruin her happiness but that's what I think.

She gave me a little smile.

"Do you ever been in love Daryl?" I looked at her and then to the ground again without answering her "You're in love now aren't you? Maybe it's Sophia!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I don't love nobody!" I snapped at her... Maybe I was a little harsh.

"I can see it in your eyes Daryl. The way you look at her. It light up your whole face. I understand that it's hard to believe but I felt that way about Ed too in the beginning. Sometime during our marriage also. But since the world ended...he changed even more. No matter what he did I still loved him." I looked at her eyes and caught a glimpse of my mom's eyes.

"I guess I can understand...my mom was the same with my dad..."

"And what happened to them?" She asked me.

"He killed her. Beat her to death..." My eyes started to watering.

"Poor boy... I'm so sorry Daryl" She put her hand on my knee.

"It's nothing. The important thing now is that you and littl' Sophia are safe!" I looked at her sad eyes.

"Thanks for listening Daryl!" She gave me a hug and that's when I saw Sophia looking at us at the door. As soon as our eyes met she left running down the hall.

Sophia's POV

Daryl passed through the rec room. His eyes went to Aaron and then to me. As soon as I saw him he vanished down the hall.

I wondered if he was okay. He was quieter than usual after that scene in the showers. I really couldn't stop thinking about his body. How his muscles looked so strong and sexy.

I decided to go look for him. I saw wich way he went so I followed.

Further down the hall I heard voices coming from Carol's room. Maybe she's with Lori. So I went to her room to ask her if she knew where was Daryl.

And yes I found Daryl. Carol was with him. Carol's hand in his knee and then she hugged him.

I couldn't believe it what I was seeing! Daryl with Carol? What the fuck? Wasn't she married less than a day ago?

Daryl's eyes met mine and that was when I lost it! I ran away from there and ended up running into Shane who was leaving a room.

"Watch where you going!" He snapped at me. I really couldn't deal with his crap now so I answered.

"Fuck you Shane!" I was leaving when he grabbed my arm and pushed me with him into the room and throw me against the wall between him and the wall.

"Who do you think I am? You have to respect me! I'm not your bitch boy Daryl!" He put a hand around my neck and started squeezing. "I guess I will have to teach you how to show me some respect bitch!"

The smell of alcohol coming out of his mouth was the only thing I could hardly breathe. And that's when I felt his free hand coming into my jeans and I started to scream.

"Stop screaming whore!" His hand was almost in my panties when Daryl burst into the room and started to beat Shane up.

I fell on the floor trying to catch my breath while looking at the fight happening beside me with Shane trying to escape.

"Let...him...go!" I managed to said between breaths.

After finally letting Shane go, Daryl came to my side and touched my hand.

"You're okay?" Why did he even care?

"Don't touch me!" I coughed loudly "Go to your little girlfriend and leave me the fuck alone!"

I went to mine and Aaron's room but a few seconds later Daryl came in and slam the door shut. I'm glad that my dad decided to let Aaron sleep with him tonight.

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you crazy now, woman?" So now I'm the crazy one?

"Carol! Go to her and leave me alone! Be fucking happy with her for all I care!"

He started to laugh and that's when I saw red and slapped him...well, almost!

He was able to catch my wrist and throw us against the wall and kissed me.

His lips were dancing furiously against mine and a sudden needing came to me.

I undressed his shirt and my hands started to exploring his skin.

Next thing I knew we were both naked on the couch and he was about to be inside me. He looked at me in the eyes and angrily entered me wich made me grasp from the sudden adition to my body.

He started to pound me hard. We were both needing this. His hands were on my breasts with his fingers pinching my nipples.

I knew that the end was close and not just for me. Daryl's eyes were close and he was pounding me faster and faster.

We both came down hard and feeling like heaven.

His forehead against my collarbone and he took a deep breath.

"I'm not with Carol. We were just talking." He told me in between breaths.

"I believe you. I'm sorry for my outburst Daryl..."

"I don't!" We both laughed and he looked at me before kissing me and laying beside me. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

***It was cool? Please, let me know what did you guys thought while reading this chapter. Thanks guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: What's up guys? So here I am again, with another chapter. Are you enjoying it the fic so far? Don't forget to review please. It's really important to me! Enjoy the chapter!**

Sophia's POV

I woke up with a familiar embrace covering me. My back was against Daryl's chest and he was snoring softly.

I looked around the room and saw Aaron's sleeping bag closer to the wall and remembered that my dad took him to sleep with him in his room.

I should get up a dress but the warm embrace of Daryl's arm were much more appealing.

As soon as that thought ran into my mind Daryl moved a bit and opened his eyes.

"Morning..." He said with a sleepy voice.

"Good morning! How did you sleep?" I asked turning to him.

"Good." His eyes searched the room "Where's Aaron?"

"Don't worry, he wasn't here last night. He slept in my father's room." I smiled and lean in to kiss him but he stood up without looking to me.

"We should get dressed." What the fuck? Now I can't kiss him? What the hell do he thinks that we do last night? A fucking one night stand? I'm not that type of girl who likes to fuck a guy in on night and forget all about him in the morning. Fuck him! I was just fine on my own. Don't need a guy to use me when he wants!

"Go ahead if you want then!" His back was facing me. The stupid coward couldn't even look at me in the eyes.

"Ah...okay. See ya." He told me after getting dressed and left the room leaving me in the room all by myself.

I couldn't believe it! I thought that he was different. I guess I was mistaken.

Wasn't he supposed to like me? I really thought he did because of the way he looked at me, he was always so nice to me and Aaron... He really fooled me.

I got up, grabbed my clothes and went to take a quick shower hoping not to find Shane on the way.

When I was clean and my mind wasn't so depressing I got out of the shower and dressed myself.

"Mommy!" Aaron jumped to my arms when I entered the cafeteria area. "I missed you!" He kissed my cheek.

"I missed you too sweetie.. How was your night with grampa? Did you were a good boy to 'poppa'?" I asked sitting on a chair with Aaron in my lap.

"He's always a good boy when he's with me. Aren't you champ?" My dad ruffled his hair and took a seat next to me.

In that moment Daryl came into the cafeteria, looked at me and went to the corner of the room after grabbing a plate for himself.

Aaron got out of my lap and went to Daryl.

"Mr. Daryl?" He stared at Daryl for a few moments "When can you teach how to protect mommy?"

"I don't know, kid! Just leave me alone!" I stood up and went to them.

"What the fuck it's wrong with you Daryl? Why are you being so mean to him? Your problem it's with me not him!" I poked his chest with my finger.

"Leave me alone woman! I don't have a fucking problem with no one!" He yelled at me.

"What? So you fuck me one night and in the morning after is like we never even met but you still don't have a problem?" I stared at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I was just fine this morning!" He looked at my eyes with a burning fire in his angry look.

"Fuck off Daryl! I thought that you were different but I was wrong! You just like any other guy who just want some piece of ass. Don't bother talking to me or to my child ever again!" I grabbed my son's hand and left for our room.

I started organizing my son's clothes in his bag when my dad came into the room and told me to go with him to the main area where all the computers were.

Dr. Jenner showed us the replay of his wife's death where we saw how the infection spreads through the brain and makes a person walk and eat (mostly human flesh) when it's dead.

We also found out that the clock counting down was the time left for the CDC to explode and kill all of us.

We all started to run for our rooms and collect our stuff.

Dr. Jenner ended locking us up in the computers room. Shane and Daryl tried do break the door but it was useless so they tried a different approach. Jenner didn't budge so I kneeled in front of him and begged him to give us a chance.

After some persuasion he let us leave. Jacqui and Andrea stayed behind and my dead stayed with them because of Andrea.

When I tried to go back to him Daryl took a hold of Aaron and me and pushed us to the cars with him.

A few seconds before we went down to protect us from the explosion we saw my dad and Andrea leaving the building.

As soon as the impact stopped we started the engines and left to start a new chapter in this new world now with even less hope than before.

Daryl's POV

We were able to escape the CDC. After spending the night on the nursing home where the vatos were killed we hit the road.

When we were passing through a driveway full of abandoned cars smoke started to come out of the RV's hood. We had to stop for Shane, Dale and Glenn to solve the problem.

I got off of my bike and went to the nearest car.

"It's a bunch of stuff here that we could use" I stated and started to look around the car.

"This is a graveyard" I heard Rick's wife saying.

"I don't think dead people will need this anymore Lori" Sophia told her and came to the car next to me and started the searching through the cars.

I watched her back very carefully. I knew that she was still pissed at me and she has all the reasons to.

I was a completely jackass to her. Didn't want her to think that it was just a one night stand but I don't know a thing about feelings.

I have to come clean about my feelings or I risk losing her forever. Sophia and Aaron are the closest thing to a family that I have.

"What are you boy? A fucking pussy? You know that you're not boyfriend or husband material. Not even good enough for a fucking substitute father for that poor kid!" I heard Merle's voice in my head "As soon as you find a new group she'll leave for a better bastard. You know I'm the only one who will ever love you boy!" I shook my head.

Merle's right! She fucking deserves a better man than me. It's better if the things remains like they are now.

We continue our searching around the cars when suddenly I looked behind me and saw everyone hiding beneath the cars and thousands of walkers coming our way.

I saw Sophia a few cars beside me and she hasn't noticed the walkers approaching us so I grabbed her and pull her under the car with me and told her to be quiet.

Her eyes went under the other cars searching for Aaron and when she didn't find him she tried to get off under the car.

"He's safe with your father on top of the RV. Just calm down!" I whispered in her ear.

I felt her calm down and I lose my grip on her.

From the corner of my eye I saw T-Dog looking for somewhere to hide. I went to him when he cut himself on a car door and lay him down with a dead corpse over him and I covered myself also with a dead body.

After what felt like hours the group of walkers finally walked away. I throw the dead body of me and helped T-Dog getting to RV.

When we approached the rest of the group Carol was crying hysterical.

"What happened?" Sophia asked behind me.

"Sophia was leaving under the car when two walkers saw her and chased after her into the woods." Lori answered. "Rick was behind her and the walkers. I'm sure they will be back in a few moments."

Well Lori was right but only Rick came back from the woods. Apparently he distracted the walkers and told lil' Sophia to come back but the girl got lost in the woods.

Me, Glenn, Rick and Shane ended up going into the woods looking for her.

As the day went by the chances of finding Sophia before dark were slimmer and slimmer.

Me and Rick took down a walker and opened it up by its stomach to find out that the damn thing had eaten a woodchuck for lunch.

We decided to head back to the driveway and come back to look for the girl first thing in the morning.

***Don't forget to review! Bye guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello guys! Here I am again. Happy Halloween for everybody! This chapter is a little shorter than the last two but I really enjoyed writing it. Specially the last part. Let me know what you think. I really like knowing what you think about the chapters. Enjoy it!**

Sophia's POV

On the next morning we all went searching for Sophia. I left Aaron with my dad before going into the woods.

Daryl and Rick led the group through the trees and we saw a tent in the middle of nowhere.

"She might be in there" Rick whispered and told Carol to come forward and call Sophia softly.

But Sophia wasn't there. Daryl came out of the tent holding a new gun in his hand so it's possible to be a dead body inside the dirty tent.

Suddenly we heard some bells ringing so we ran to the sound hoping to find Sophia.

We ended in a church with an automatic system for the bells. In there were three walkers sitting and we took care of them.

Carol took the opportunity to pray for her little girl and to beg for forgiveness.

Then the group slipt up. Shane, Rick and Carl stayed in the church waiting some more for Sophia while the rest of the group (led by Daryl) went back to the drive way.

Lori, Carol, Andrea and Glenn stood a little behind me and Daryl and suddenly when I notice Daryl was by my side.

"Aaron was scared yesterday?" Daryl asked me softly.

"Why do you even care? You left pretty clear that you don't wanna anything to do with me unless its sex so I don't understand your question!" I told him with a calm voice without looking at him.

"I care about the littl' guy. Don't know why you're being such a bitch only because I asked about him!" I stopped walking and looked at him.

"Are you kidding me?" I took a deep breath "Are you bipolar or somethin'? Two days ago you almost yelled at him at the CDC! He needs someone constant in his life. Not someone who treats him fine and the moment after its yelling at him! You need to change your attitude first if you want to be in his life!" I stepped ahead of him and suddenly a walker appeared and knock me down on the ground trying to bite me.

The walker suddenly stopped moving when an arrow came into its head.

"You're okay?" Daryl asked me offering me his hand. I accepted and stood up brushing the dirt of my jeans.

"I'm fine! Can we just go?" And that's when we heard a gunshot a few seconds later.

Half an hour later we saw a girl on a horse coming to us.

"Lori Grimmes?" The girl asked and Lori stepped forward "Carl's been and your husband asked me to come and get you!" Oh my God! Carl was shot? How?

Lori went with the girl both sitting on the horse.

After that we finally reached the driveway and Aaron came running to me.

"Mommy! You're okay?" He hugged me.

"I'm good sweetie. Did any bad guy came here when you were with grampa?" I kissed his forehead.

"No. But 'poppa' said Mr. T. it's very hurt. He has a fever. You need to give him his medicine like you used to do with me mommy!" He told me with a very serious tone wich made me smile a little. My sweet little boy is growing so fast.

"He needs to go to the doctor. Let's get something to eat and then we go to sleep in grampa's RV okay?" I put him down on the ground and we went to the RV.

Daryl's POV

After dinner I was on watch when I saw the littl' dude coming up the ladder of the RV.

"Hello Mr. Daryl!" He took a sit next to me.

"Hello champ. What are you doing here all by yourself? Where's your ma?" I didn't want Sophia to yell at me again.

"She's sleeping. I couldn't sleep and I told 'poppa' I was coming here" He gave me a sweet smile.

After a while he asked me.

"Are you mad at me?" I could see he was a littl' nervous.

"No. Why do you ask that?"

"I thought that I did something to piss you off...I didn't want you to left us like my father did..." I looked at the kid.

"Did you met your father?" I asked him with a calm voice.

"No. Momma said he didn't love her so if he doesn't love mom he's stupid. I don't want a stupid father." The kid is smart. Only a stupid guy wouldn't love a girl like Sophia. "You're not mad at mom are you? She's been crying every night since you two had a fight..."

"She has?" Aaron nodded. "I did a bad thing to your mother...I shouldn't have and now I don't know how to apologise to her littl' man" I was staring at the ground.

"Do like I do. I say to momma that I'm sorry and give her a kiss on the cheek. She forgive me right away!" I smiled at the innocence of the littl' boy beside me.

"Maybe I'll do it like you. You have to teach me some things once in a while littl' fella. Now you should go to sleep next to your momma. We don't wanna her to be cold right?" I ruffled his head.

"Yes Mr. Daryl" He stood up and came in front of me and hugged me. "Goodnight Mr. Daryl!"

The kid left the top of the RV and I spent the rest of the night thinking about our conversation.

I really need to apologise to Sophia. She doesn't deserved the way I treated her. I will have to think of someway to show her ao sorry I am...maybe with Aaron's help.

***What did you think about Daryl and Aaron scene? It was cute? I'll try to update again tomorrow. Don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello guys! So how was your Halloween? I wanna thank FanFicGirl10 for the reviews on my last chapters. It's really lovely to know that you're enjoying it so far. So I wrote another chapter as you guys can see it. Hope you like it and don't forget to let me know what did you think!**

Sophia's POV

It's been a few days since lil' Sophia disappeared.

The group ended up in Hershel's farm (Hershel is the doctor who helped Carl survive to his gunshot wound).

So now we set the camp on his front yard.

Everyday a search group is send for keeping the search for Sophia going. Today was no exception. Rick and Shane left with Andrea and T-Dog as soon as it was light in the sky. Daryl as usual went alone, but today he went on a horse.

Carol and Lori had spent the morning doing the laundry and they came up with the idea of making a big dinner for us and Hershel's people inside the house. Personally I don't think that it's such a good idea. We already are taking too much of Hershel's space and now they want to be inside his house, wasting and cooking his food.

I spent the morning with Aaron. He told me about all the things he and Daryl do when Daryl comes back from the search for Sophia.

The first day I thought weird Daryl coming to me and ask permission to take Aaron with him for a little hunting trip to the woods nearby. But my dad told me after they leave that Aaron and Daryl had a little talk in the other night on the driveway.

Now I usually spend the entire day antsy for the moment when Daryl comes to me and Aaron. He usually gives me a little smile, his eyes roam all over my body and then he leaves with Aaron to come back a little before dark.

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

I was helping Rick looking through the maps when we heard Andrea said that a walker was coming our way.

Because Hershel said that he wanted to deal with the walkers, Rick told Andrea not to shoot.

After I assured that Aaron was with my dad I ran to Shane and Rick and that's when I saw that the walker wasn't a walker. It was Daryl!

"No! Don't shoot. It's Daryl!" I stepped ahead in front of Rick, between him and Daryl when suddenly I heard a gunshot and saw Daryl on the ground.

"NOOO! DARYL!" I ran to him and kneeled beside him.

"I was just kidding…" He said before passing out in my lap.

Rick and Shane took him to Hershel and the veterinarian cleaned his wounds and bandaged him up.

I was helping Lori and Carol with dinner when Hershel came downstairs and told us that Daryl was okay and resting.

Aaron spent the whole dinner asking me to go see Daryl with him and he only calmed down when I told him we would go see him before bed.

After dinner I helped Maggie and Patricia with the dishes.

When I finished washing the dishes I saw Aaron seating at the table with sleepy eyes.

"Can we go see Daryl now mommy?" He asked me with a very sleepy voice.

"Sure sweetie. But really fast, okay? You need to sleep." I hold him up and went upstairs to the room where Daryl was and knocked gently on the door not wanting to wake Daryl up if he was sleeping.

Daryl's POV

All my body hurts. Stupid horse! I don't know what I'll do if he dares to cross my way.

After Carol left my room I was hoping to Sophia to show up, but she didn't.

I was slowly falling asleep when I heard a soft knock on the door. Who the fuck is it? If is Hershel again with more pills for me I'm going to be pissed!

"Yes?" I said and the door opened slowly. Sophia appeared holding Aaron.

"I'm sorry Daryl. He really wanted to see you!" She said putting Aaron on the ground. Was just Aaron who wanted to see me? I wondered to myself.

"Hello lil' dude. How was your day?" Aaron layed beside me on the bed.

"I told mom what we do when we go hunting for those big rats!" He said looking at the bandage in my head. "It hurts? The boo-boo in your head?"

"A littl'. It's just a scratch" He looked at my eyes.

"Mommy always kiss my boo-boos and they all feel better after." I don't doubt that. He looked at his mother "Momma, you need to kiss Daryl's boo-boo too! For him to feel better" I felt my cheeks burning.

"I don't think Daryl needs his boo-boo kissed." I could see Sophia's cheeks blushing too.

"Yes he needs." Aaron yawn "Kiss his boo-boo mom!"

Sophia looked at me and came down to kiss my forehead.

"All better?" She asked me looking into my eyes and then to Aaron.

"Much better. Thank you!" When I looked at Aaron again he had his eyes closed and he was cuddling to me.

"Sorry Daryl. He was really sleepy downstairs. It's been so much time since he slept in a real bed." She was coming to grab him.

"Let him be. Don't need to wake him up. He can stay here with me." I looked at her eyes.

"You sure? I can take him to the RV."

"No. You should lay down here too. The bed is big enough for the three of us and I bet he isn't the only one who hasn't slept in a real bed for a long time." Her eyes stayed on mine for a long time.

"I don't know… You're hurt and you need space to move around comfortably." I could see that she was nervous.

"Don't be stupid! Lay down. I want you here with me and Aaron." I saw a little sparkle in her eyes.

"Okay then." She took hers and Aaron's boots off and slowly lay down beside Aaron who was between us. "Good night Daryl! I hope you feel better in the morning."

"Good night Soph."

And that's how she fell asleep. I looked to my right to see two of the most important persons in my life. I felt like we were a perfect little family in a normal world.

I fell asleep looking at them and that was one of the most peaceful nights I ever had.

***I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I think that was really cute. Do any of you have any idea for future chapters? Let me know so I can see what I can do with your ideas. Don't forget to review please! Bye guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi guys! How was your weekend? Here I am to show you another chapter. I'm already working on the next one so I really hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to let me know what you think about it!**

Sophia's POV

I woke on the next morning with Aaron holding me and with Daryl's hand over mine.

We almost look like a family. But I was still pissed with Daryl because of what he did at the CDC.

I felt him move and when I looked at him his eyes were open.

"Good morning." He told me and intertwine our fingers. "How did you sleep?" He asked me slowly not wanting to wake Aaron.

"Good. I haven't slept in a real bed...I don't know for how long. How are you feeling? Better?" Our finger were still intertwine.

"Just a littl' sore. Thank you for staying here. I really like your company." I took my hand of his and slowly stood up.

"I'm gonna help the girls with breakfast. I'll come later to give you some food and to pick Aaron." I put my shoes on and left without looking at him.

When I went downstairs Carol Came up to me with a sad smile on her face.

"You spent the night with him?" She asked me softly.

"Ah...yeah. Aaron fell asleep beside him and he asked me to stay with them." I was looking to the ground.

"You don't have to be nervous. Since you came to camp at the quarry I noticed a little change in Daryl's personality. He's more calm, social with everybody but somehow only opens up to you. You two should be together!" She smiled at me. "He told me in his own way at the CDC that he likes you." I snorted to that statement.

"It sure doesn't look like that way to me. It looks like that he only cares with the pleasures that my body can give him!"

"Don't say that. He's just nervous because no one ever loved him. You met Merle. You saw how he treated Daryl...his own brother." Somewhat what she was saying made sense. "That was the only kind of love that he had ever known. Give him a chance." She looked into my eyes.

"I promise to think about it. Okay?"

"It's better than nothing I guess." She left with a little smile on her face.

I went to help Maggie and Beth with the food but spent all morning thinking about what Carol said and thinking about the possibility of her being right.

Daryl hadn't had the best role models. What if what he did was because he was afraid of the idea of love?

The question is: do I love him?

I don't really know what I feel. I've never loved someone before. Aaron's dad and I were only screwing.

I really need to think about this.

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

The rest of the morning was spend doing things around the farm. Aaron and I helped Patricia with the farm animals.

Rick and the others went once again search for Sophia. This time in a little more specific area because of where Daryl found her little doll.

Daryl took the free note to moved to his tent since he was feeling better.

After lunch me, Liam and Aaron went to Daryl's tent.

"Daryl!" Aaron said all excited to see him.

"Hello boy. So what have you been up to? Giving your mama trouble?" He gave a little space for Aaron to sit beside him on the cot.

"He's been good. Do you need somethin' for the pain? I can go ask Hershel."

"No. I'm okay. Just a little bored here by myself." He looked at Aaron.

"The others are going tho the shooting practice." I looked at him watching Aaron.

"You three can stay here with me...or just Aaron. Whatever you want. No pressure..." His eyes were avoiding mine.

"Yes mommy. We can stay here with Daryl!" He said excited "You can read to us like you used to read to me mom. What do you think Daryl?"

"I would like that. Do you want Soph?" He asked me.

"Okay. I'll do it!" I went to the RV to grabbed the book and when I was approaching Daryl's tent again Andrea was leaving the tent. "What did she want?"

"She wanted to apologise. And she brought me a book...but have no images." He threw the book away.

I sat down on the floor over his sleeping bag and started to read the book "The Little Prince" wich was Aaron's favorite.

Daryl's POV

The sound of Sophia's voice is so soothing. I could really spend all day and night hearing it.

I looked at her while she was reading. Her beautiful green eyes were the constant thing in my dreams.

The memories of our night together at the CDC came into my mind.

Her legs crossed around my body, her sweet voice moaning my name, her full round breasts against my chest. I was hard again. But that was normal. Every time I'm around Sophia I'm hard.

I readjust my pants and looked at Aaron sleeping with his head on Liam's tummy.

"He's asleep. I bet it's because of your voice. Is so soothing." She looked at Aaron.

"Do you mind if they stay with you for a while? I need to go help the girls." She asked me.

"You really need to go? Can't you stay here with us?" I was hoping that she could stay with me...well with me and Aaron and Liam.

"I can't be lazy. We all need to help a little so I need to go." She stood up. "I'll come back when I'm done." She took one last look at Aaron and Liam and left.

I really wish that we could come back to be like we were before. Why did I had to go and screw up so bad?

I know nothing about romance but I really need to apologise to her somehow.

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

We had dinner all together by the fire and after a little talk Dale return to his watch duty on top of the RV. Carol and Andrea went to the RV to sleep and the others went to their respective tents.

I was the only one left by the fire.

When two hours passed T-Dog went to relieve Dale from watch and he came next to me.

"You still up son?" The ol' man sat next to me.

"I can't sleep" My eyes were glued to the burning fire in front of me.

"I don't know what happened between you and my daughter but I do know that you need to fix it up. I saw her crying yesterday morning after you left."

It's all my fault! I did it because I didn't want to get hurt but I ended hurting her.

"How can I show her how sorry I am?" Maybe he could help me with that question.

"First you need to talk to her about it. I don't know what happened but you need to explain to her what you were feeling." I don't know if I can do that. "If you do that you will see that she will forgive you. She has a big, caring and forgiving heart. Just like her mother. Tell her that you're sorry!" I looked at the ground without saying nothing.

Dale stood up, patted me on my shoulder and went to the RV.

I shook my head and went to my tent. I still couldn't sleep so I spent all night thinking about what Dale said.

***Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi guys! How are you all? So here is another chapter like I promised! Please review! That would make me extremely happy! RATED M for SEXUAL CONTENT!**

General POV

In the morning all the camp members were sitting around the fire eating breakfast when Glenn cleared his throat.

"Ah...Hey guys...There's walkers in the barn." And that's when hell broke loose.

Shane lead the group to the front of the barn and shook the door. A moment later moans could be heard and the doors started shaking with the strength of the walkers.

Rick went to talk to Hershel. Apparently the walkers in the barn were his family, friends and neighbours.

After that Daryl decided to go look for little Sophia again. Carol followed him to the stable and when Sophia approached she saw Daryl yelling at Carol.

Then he storm out of the stable and that's when he saw Sophia.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked her angrily when Carol storm out of the stable to the RV.

"Are you stupid? Why did you yelled at her? She's hurt because of her little girl!" Sophia yelled at him.

"Oh yes. She's so worried about her that she had just told me to give up looking for the girl!" Daryl storm to the woods.

A little while later Sophia, Aaron and Carl were playing on the porch with Liam when Lori, Glenn, Maggie and T-Dog appeared.

Daryl and Carol appeared together and Carol had little flowers (just like the one Daryl gave her a few days earlier) in her hands.

"Where is Rick and the others?" Daryl asked and in that moment Shane showed up with the bag of guns in his hands. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"We need to do something about the barn!" He gave a gun to T-Dog, Andrea and gave one to Daryl who looked at him suspicious.

"You're gonna protect what's yours?" He nod in the direction of Sophia and Aaron and that's when Daryl took the gun from him.

"We don't need to do this!" Dale plead to Shane and the others. "Those are Hershel's people. Do you want to be forced to leave the farm?"

When Shane was about to answering him they all saw Rick, Jimmy and Hershel coming with two walkers.

"What tha fuck is that?" T-Dog asked and they all started running to the three men.

"Rick, what the hell is going on?" Shane asked with his gun pointed to the walker that Hershel was holding.

"They are people! We don't kill people!" Hershel yelled at Shane.

"Oh yeah? Tell me one thing doc! Can a person survive this?" Shane shoot the walker twice in the chest. "That's what? His lungs? His heart? Why do he keep coming, Hershel?"

"Enough Shane!" Rick demand.

"That's right Rick! That's enough!" Shane shoot the walker in the head and went to open up the barn doors.

Everyone started shooting as soon as the walkers started to came out of the barn.

Sophia was holding Aaron and Liam who was barking. Lori was holding Carl with Carol beside them.

When the shooting ceased everybody looked expectant at the doors and that's when they heard a little moan coming from the barn.

Little Sophia came out stumbling.

Carol ran to her but was stop by Daryl who hold her to him while Rick approached Sophia and shoot her in the head.

Sophia's POV

I still couldn't believe it what happened this morning... Everything went down the drain.

Daryl and Carol went to the RV after Sophia's body hit the ground.

The pain that Carol is feeling must be horrible. I can't imagine what it feels like loosing a child. She was the only thing that Carol had and now she's gone. Carol has nothing else.

I don't know what I would do if Aaron died. He's the most important thing in my life. I would give my life for him without thinking twice.

Andrea, Shane, T-Dog and my dad spent the rest of the day burning the walkers' bodies and digging graves for Hershel's family and little Sophia.

After lunch Beth went into shock and we all ran around the farm searching for Hershel but he was nowhere to be found. So Rick and Glenn offer to go look for him at the town nearby where Maggie said he would be.

By the end of the afternoon Lory was crazy because Rick hadn't come back yet so she went to ask Daryl if he could go search for him and the others.

She came back a few minutes later with a frown on her face.

"He said that he isn't going to look for no one anymore. He's so selfish!" I couldn't believe it what I was hearing it.

"Selfish? He isn't like you! While you were playing houses with your hubby and his best friend Daryl was out there looking for Sophia. Carol's little girl! And where was Carl? Oh that's right! Half of the time you didn't knew where he was! I bet that you're going to give birth to that child and expect for us to look after it!" I yelled at her before storming out of the house.

Who the hell she thinks she is? She's nothing but our leader's wife. That doesn't give her the right to be the boss around here!

I don't know where I was going but when I looked around I was on the other side of the farm where Daryl move his tent to.

I saw him with someone. Was it Carol? I couldn't see so I approached them slowly.

Daryl was yelling at Carol about Sophia. He told her that he didn't have to go look for her. He wasn't her father and blamed Carol for not keeping an eye on little Sophia.

For a moment I thought that Daryl was going to beat Carol but he did nothing.

"You wanna blame my father or something? Just go!" He yelled at her and she flinched and went away.

When she was far enough I approached Daryl with an angry pace.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have a personality problem? First you're nice to someone but then you scream at them!" I yelled at him. "I thought that you were nice but apparently you just show me that because you wanted to get into my pants!"

"Now what? You came here to piss me off? You can turn around and leave! I don't need this! Don't need no one. In this world you can't care for someone. They will ended up dead!"

"That's why you treated me like some useless whore?" I closed the space between us and poked his chest. "You're not like your brother! You're a hundred times worse!"

And that was when he grabbed my wrist strongly and pushed me against his body. I could feel his breath on my lips. Our eyes were staring at each other hungrily. So a few seconds later he kissed me passionately.

With my free hand I pulled his hair hardly when we both opened our mouths to deepen the kiss.

A few moments after he grabbed my ass and took us to the inside of his tent and threw me on his sleeping bag.

When he turned to me after zipping the tent I looked at him hungrily and saw his eyes full of lust.

We undress ourselves always looking at each other and when we were both naked he came on top of me and started to kiss my lips.

His hands were on my breasts. His fingers touched my hard nipples making me grasp.

He took the opportunity to kiss and bite my neck hardly.

My nails were marking his back and arms but he didn't seem to mind.

He slowly made his way to my stomach kissing it furiously.

When I touched a big scar on his left shoulder he looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes and suddenly opened my legs and started to lick and fingering me.

I was going crazy with all of his touches. His rough hands and wet tongue were all I could thinking at the moment.

I sat up pushing him and switch places with him.

Daryl's POV

I looked at Sophia on top of me. She was sitting on my stomach and her hands were roaming my chest passing her fingers over my scars.

For my surprise I didn't feel embarrassed for showing it. She makes me feel good about myself.

I could still taste her in my mouth. She has such a sweet and salty taste at the same time.

My still wet fingers came to her hard nipples. She grasped again and moaned my name.

She slid down carefully and her right hand came around my dick rubbing it.

Her hand is so soft and warm. I had to control myself to not milk her right there in her hands like a stupid teenager.

When she put her mouth around me I lost it. It felt so fucking good.

If I don't stop her now I'm not going to last.

I grabbed her hands and lay her down positioning myself at her entrance.

"Please Daryl!" She plead me and I was more than happy to comply.

I entered her hardly. She grasped loudly. Now I'm even more glad to changed my campsite so far away from the group.

I pounded her like I've never did to someone before.

She was so tight and warm inside. I could be inside her 'till we die.

I looked at her face. She had her eyes closed and her lips apart from each other.

I wanted to see and feel her riding me so I grabbed her by the ass and lay down with her sitting in my lap.

All I could see was her tits bouncing up and down with her hard nipples asking to be touched. And that's what I did.

My hands went to her breasts touching her nipples.

Her eyes were staring at mine while she moved her hips.

"God Daryl!" She moaned with pleasure making my heart beat faster with the way she said my name.

I started to feel her walls vibrating around me. She was close, I could feel it. I was too. The feeling was so good that I didn't want it to end.

I grabbed her hips and made her move harder.

Her nails were digging into my shoulders. Her orgasm was so close.

"Right there! Please, do it faster! Don't stop!" She pleaded with such a sexy voice that I felt my balls tighten.

I thrust harder into her and we both came a few moments later.

She fell on top of me breathing harder.

Our bodies were cover in sweat and heat. My heart was beating so fast that I'm sure that she could feel it.

"That was amazing!" She whispered in my ear.

And in that moment I made a decision: I was going to say to Sophia how sorry I am for what I did.

"You're amazing!" I looked deeply into her eyes. "You're so beautiful, sweet and kind. You're everything I ain't. You're perfect!"

She looked at me for a few seconds and gave a little smile right before kissing me softly.

"I'm sorry for how I acted after our night at the CDC. I was a dick to you. I didn't know how to apologise. Aaron was trying to help me with that."

"You're doing a great job!" She kissed me again and smiled. "We're together now. If you feel insecure about something you need to tell me so I can help you."

I kissed her deeply for a few moments and then we dress ourselves.

I couldn't help it and stare at her while she put on her clothes. How can a girl like her like someone like me?

I promised to myself to always protect her and Aaron.

Aaron, Sophia, Liam and I are going to be a family. I'm not gonna let her down!

***What did you guys think? Please let me know! Review! I wanna see reviews guys, pretty please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hy guys! Here I am again with another chapter. It's shorter than the last one and a little sad. I hope you enjoy it and please review! It would mean the world to me!**

Sophia's POV

When Daryl and I came back to the farm house we found out that Lori took Maggie's car and went to town looking for Rick.

Shane, just like the dog he was, went after her.

I felt a little guilty because of what I said to Lori but somehow she deserved it. Anyway, I'm going to apologise to her when she comes back.

After dinner I call Daryl to the kitchen and looked at him.

"What's up?" He asked me grabbing an apple and eat it.

"You need to go talk to Carol. You need to apologise for what you said to her." He looked at me with a frown on his face.

"I don't need to do nothing. I didn't ask her to come to me and say that it was my fault that Lori was crying! The stupid bitch called me selfish!" He was starting to get angry.

I approached him and kissed him.

"Calm down. I already yelled at Lori because of that. But Carol was just trying to call you back to reason. It's understandable that she's grieving. She had just lost her little girl. You need to support her, not yell at her!" I gave him a little kiss.

"Okay. I'm going to apologise to her before we go to my tent for the night" He gave a little smile wich made my heart beat faster.

"Your tent, huh? Why do I have to go to your tent?" I teased him while ran my fingers over his back feeling his scars.

"Because you're my woman! And my woman stays with me." He kissed me. I love the way he says that I'm his woman. It's so rough and manly! "Aaron and Liam comes too. We're a family now!"

"We are a family! To me you're perfect, don't ever doubt that!" He stared deeply into my eyes.

"I... I lo..." He couldn't finish what he was about to say because we heard a commotion coming from the living room.

When we got there we saw Lori with cuts all over her arms and face.

"What happened?" I heard my dad asking.

"Car accident... I'm okay." She was staring at Carl.

"If it's a girl can we name her Sophia?" Carl asked. Upps... I think the kid didn't know about his mother pregnancy.

"Let's go get you clean up. I'll help you." She looked at me and took my hand and we went to the bathroom.

I cleaned her cuts and bruises and bandage her head.

"Look, Lori... I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I shouldn't have told you that things."

"That's okay. You were right. I'm just... I don't know what to do anymore... Shane's crazy. He's not the same that he was when all of this started. And Rick... I don't think I love him anymore." She started to cry.

"Lori, I can't help you with that decision. You have to think very carefully, okay? Now c'mon. Let's get you into bed."

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

Me, Aaron and Liam spent the right with Daryl in his tent. It felt so good to sleep with Daryl's arms around me.

When we were going to the house we saw Rick's car coming. He stopped right in front of Hershel's porch.

"Patricia, prepare everything for a surgery." Hershel asked the blonde woman.

"Who the hell is that?" T-Dog asked pointing to the guy in the backseat.

"His group left him behind. He was going to die if we didn't help him." Rick answered and took the boy inside.

Daryl's POV

It's been a few days since Randall was brought to the farm. Since he was heeling Rick asked me to go ask him some questions about his group.

The guy ended telling me what his group usually do to girls and womans. What a big mistake! I beat him so hard that I bet that he never gonna walk straight again!

Rick gave us the day to think about what we wanted to do with the kid. Dale took the opportunity to try to convince everybody to save the boy's life. That was useless. Everyone knew the danger that the kid is to our group.

By the end of the afternoon we went to Hershel's living room to discuss the boy's fate.

Dale tried once again to change everyone's opinion but ended leaving upset with the group.

Me, Shane and Rick took Randall to the barn to end the boy's life but since Carl decided to show up to watch the show, Rick stopped everything. What a coward!

When I was going to my tent I heard someone yelling. It seems Dale's voice so I ran to him.

His chest was bleeding and he had a walker over him so I shoot the walker and saw everyone coming.

"Dad!" Sophia kneeled beside him and started crying.

"He's not gonna survive the surgery." Hershel broke the news to everybody.

"Nooo! You can't kill him!" I approached her and hold her against me.

"Sophia, he's suffering. Do you want him to suffer and knowing he's gonna become a walker?" I said to her softly while she sobbed on my chest.

"Can you do it?" She whispered to me and I looked at her eyes and nodded slowly.

"I'll do it!" I took hold of Rick's gun and stepped forward pointing the gun to Dale's head.

"Take care of them..." He said to me taking deep breaths. I nodded to him assuring him that I'm gonna protect Sophia and Aaron.

"Sorry brother!" A tear left my right eye and I shot Dale in the head ending his suffering.

***What did you think! Don't forget to review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter! This one it's really special, I think that's really cute the 'Daryl, Sophia and Aaron' scenes. I want to thank the people who review my last chapters. You really made my day and that's why I always try to update as soon as I can! So, you know the drift guys. Review!**

Sophia's POV

I can't believe it that my dad died... I feel so guilty for not supported him on our group talk last night.

I miss him so much. He was so important to me. Even Aaron spent the night in my arms crying.

Daryl was with us the whole night. He held me and Aaron in his arms. He really is a good man.

After my dad's funeral, Hershel told us that we can move to his house since the nights are getting colder and it would be more safe.

Me, Daryl and Aaron are gonna share one of the rooms downstairs. I promise Hershel that Liam wouldn't do any damage to his house so he let him inside.

Daryl and Rick were going to free Randall far away from the farm today. Since he know Maggie we want to make sure that he isn't gonna be able to find the farm.

Daryl came to me before he left with Rick.

"I'm leaving with Rick." He approached me.

"Be careful please. I don't wanna loose you too." I held his hands on mine.

"I promise you. You need to stay inside the house and don't let Aaron or Liam come outside especially without any supervision." He said to me.

"You're a good father, you know?" He stared at me with question in his eyes.

"I'm not Aaron's father..." He told me softly.

"You don't need to be his biological father to be his dad! Aaron's father didn't want to be a part of his life. But you do, and that's what it's important. He looks up to you. You're his role model!" I smiled at him. "You were made to be a great father. Don't matter what your dad did to you, you're better than him in every aspects of being a father! You're special and perfect!" He stared at me and then suddenly he kissed me.

"You're the perfect one in this relationship!" He smiled and then Aaron appeared with Liam behind Daryl.

"Hi mommy!" I picked him up.

"How's my sweet little boy?" I kissed his cheek.

"I'm not little! I'm almost five!" He showed me his fingers.

"But you'll always be my little boy!" I ran my fingers through his hair. "What have you been doing?" I looked at Daryl and smiled.

"Playing with Liam." He looked at Daryl too. "Is Daryl my dad now?" He asked and I noticed Daryl tensed.

"Why do you ask that now, baby?" I felt my heart warming up to the little smile that Aaron made.

"'Cause you're my mom. And since you're together I thought that he wanted to be my dad." He looked deeply at Daryl's eyes.

"You can call him 'dad' if you want. He likes you just like a father loves a son." Aaron looked at me and nodded.

"Can I go play now?" I put him on the ground.

"Yes. But make sure to always be where Maggie or Carol can see you." He left with Liam running behind him. "Are you okay? You seem a little nervous when he asked that" I looked at Daryl.

"I wasn't expecting that... I don't know how to be a father." He looked at the ground.

"Oh yeah? So why are you doing a good job already?" I smiled at him. "You're wonderful to Aaron. Don't worry, okay?" I kissed him but we were interrupt by Rick calling Daryl.

Daryl's POV

When T-Dog went to pick up Randall he came running a few moments later saying that the kid was gone. Everything was lock but the kid had vanished.

As soon as we went to the shed to look for some clue, Shane came out of the woods with blood all over his face and saying that Randall attacked him.

How could that happened? Do he thinks we're stupid to believe that?

Me and Glenn went to the right side of the woods looking for Randall while Rick and Shane went to the left.

Glenn and I ended up founding Randall as a walker. He hasn't been bit or scratched. So why did he turned?

"Did you find him?" Lori asked us when we entered the house.

"Yes...as a walker." Glenn answered going to Maggie and hugged her.

"And the walker that bit him?" Carol ask coming out of the kitchen.

"We wasn't bit or scratched. He simply had a broken neck..." I looked at Sophia.

"Can you go search for Rick, please?" Lori asked and I nodded at her.

When I looked over the field from the porch I saw Rick coming with Carl.

"Is everybody okay?" He asked.

"Where's Shane?" T-Dog asked but Rick didn't answer.

"I shot him. He was a walker and tried to kill dad!" Carl said before going inside the house.

"How's that possible? Was he bit? Randall wasn't bit and turned too!" Lori asked Rick with a panic voice.

"Jenner told me something at the CDC... We're all infected. Even if we die from a natural cause we'll turn..." Rick said right before entering the house.

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

The rest of the night was calm. Everyone kept thinking of what Rick said. We're all infected.

Sophia and I slept in the bed of our room. In the middle of the night I woke up to find Aaron between us holding me.

Do he really sees me like a father? I never thought that would happen.

In the morning I promised to take him on a walk over the farm.

Before I went to pick him up Sophia came up to me and pulled me to our room.

"What's happening?" I was worry. Did something happened?

"I just want to have a little time with just you. I just need to feel your heat covering me." I hold her tightly.

"I never thought that I would be like this. Holding a girl, have a special woman in my life." She looked at me.

"I have something to tell you..." My heart started to beat faster.

"What? What's wro..." She kissed me softly and fast.

"I love you Daryl!" And in that moment I felt my heart stop and a few moments later it started beating again faster than ever.

"You're serious?" I stared deeply in her eyes.

"I love you Daryl! In this world you can't take anything for granted anymore. So I'm gonna enjoy while I can. I'm sure of this: I fucking love you Daryl Dixon!" As soon as she said that I kissed her.

"I fucking love you too! I'm serious Sophia!" We spent a few moments kissing each other and were interrupt by Aaron.

"Uhhh! Gross!" I smiled.

"There's gonna be a day where you're gonna wished to have a girl to kiss littl' man!" I picked him up. "You're ready to go?" He nodded and went running to the porch.

I gave Sophia one last kiss and heard Aaron saying it.

"C'mon dad!" My heart swelled up with joy and a thought came running to me: I'm a dad!

***Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm so so so so sorry for only update now. I've been sick this past week and had exams and start a new project online...it's been so overwhelming! But I'm back now! Here's another chapter, it's a little shorter than usual but tomorrow I'll be posting TWO chapters! Again, I'm sorry guys. I hope you're not mad at me! Enjoy and review please!**

Daryl's POV

A few weeks later while I was on a hunting trip I saw a view from heaven.

I san an entire village intact with no signs of walkers. It had a fence all over it, all houses had solar systems and on the other side of the village was a little farm. What if we move here?

I ran back to Hershel's farm and told Rick what I found and he decided that tomorrow we will clear the village and make sure that it's safe.

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

The village ended up to be clear of walkers. Apparently everyone left in a hurry and left everything behind.

Rick told Hershel what we found and told him about the farm and the veterinarian decided that he would move in with us.

I could see ourselves living there. I would hunt for everyone, Hershel and his daughters would take care of the farm with everyone's help. Me and the guys would take our turns on watch with Maggie and Andrea's help while Lori and Sophia would teach the kids.

With everyone's help I think we can manage a normal life (as normal as you can get in a zombie apocalypse).

Sophia's POV

Four days later we moved to the village that Daryl found. Rick gave us the opportunity to choose our houses.

The house I choose has a master suite bedroom and two more bedrooms and a bathroom on the second floor. On the first floor the kitchen was huge! The living and dining room are next to each other and close to the backyard door it has another bathroom.

The backyard is huge. It has a little playground where I'm sure that Aaron will be most of the time and it has so much space for Liam to run. This house is a dream!

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

By the end of the first month everything was calm. Aaron and Carl have classes every morning and in the afternoon they spend it playing around with Liam.

Me and Daryl are better than ever. He's so cute to me. I feel like a princess when I'm with him.

He treats Aaron like his own child teaching him everything and spent a lot of time with him.

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

When the second month in the village was ending I started getting sick. Every morning I throw up and I would feel hunger than usual.

I came down to a conclusion and I'm scared of possible be right...

I think I'm pregnant... I'm so fucking scared! What is Daryl going to think about? Will he be happy? I hope so.

I'll have to ask Maggie to get me a pregnancy test and I need to talk to Lori about this. She has more experience in being pregnant in the middle of the end of the world.

She's five months pregnant now, she'll know what to do.

General POV

Sophia invited Lori for an afternoon snack. The two women sat on the couch in the living room talking.

After a while Lori noticed how nervous Sophia was getting.

"What's wrong Sophia?" Lori asked after taking a sip of her tea.

"What? Nothing!" Sophia looked at the ground.

"Tell me! I know that there is something wrong." She looked at her friend.

"I think... I think... I'm pregnant!" Sophia looked nervously at her pregnant friend.

"You're pregnant? Oh my God! That's so good! Congratulations!" Lori was going to stand up to give a hug to Sophia but saw sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I'm scared of Daryl's reaction... He's great with Aaron, like a real father but what if he doesn't want a kid of his own? In the middle of the apocalypse?" Sophia asked.

"Don't say that! Daryl is a real father material. I never thought that was possible for him to be so kind like he is with you and Aaron but he is!" Lori took Sophia's hands in hers. "I think he will love to be a dad again and of his own kid. You two are awesome together! He loves you and Aaron and will love that baby just the same!" She gave Sophia a reassuring smile.

"Thank you so much Lori!" The two women hugged.

"So when are you gonna tell him that you're expecting?" When Sophia was about to answer Daryl came in.

"You're pregnant?"

***Sooo? What did you think? Please REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's another chapter. In a while I'll be posting another one. Hope you like it! Review it please!**

Sophia's POV

"You're pregnant?" Daryl asked suddenly entering the room.

I was shock. Daryl heard everything we said. I stared at him without knowing what to say to him.

"Sophia! Answer me!" I saw him approaching.

"Daryl, let her breath!" Lori told him and kneeled in front of me. "Sweetie, you need to breathe. Slowly and deep breaths. C'mon!"

I calmed myself down and look through her head to Daryl.

"Daryl...I..." I looked at the ground.

"Lori, can you give us a moment, please?" He pleaded Lori and she stood up.

"I'll be in my house. Go get me if you need anything!" She left the house.

My eyes were glueto Daryl's boots. I still couldn't face looking at him in the eyes.

"Sophia..." He said and kneeled in front of me putting is hands on my knees. "You need to talk to me. Please!"

"I'm so sorry Daryl..." I looked at his gorgeous blue eyes.

"You're sorry for what?" He cleaned my tears aways with his thumbs. "Are you really pregnant?" He asked me.

"I took the test this morning. It came out positive..." I let out a sob.

"Shh.. It's okay!" He hugged me. "Why are you sad? Don't you want a baby? My baby?" He made me look at his eyes.

"Of course I want your baby! It's the thing that I want the most! I just...didn't know if you wold be happy." I took a deep breath. "Aaron's almost five, but we're gonna have a baby. What if it's a herd passing by and they hear the baby crying? What if..."

Daryl kissed me suddenly.

"Forget the if's and the maybe's. Okay?" He gave me a little kiss. "The only thing that matters is our love. Our love for each other, for Aaron and for our future baby. Only love!" I smiled at him.

"You're so good to me. I don't deserve it." He kissed the tip of my nose.

"You deserve that and so much more! We're gonna have a beautiful baby and we're gonna love him and give him everything we can!" He kissed my forehead and in that moment Aaron came in into the living room.

"Mom! Dad!" He came running to us and gave us a hug.

"What have you been doing, champ?" Daryl asked him holding him up.

"Me and Carl spent the morning playing with my toys. We had a car race!" He made a sad face. "But I lost!"

"Don't worry baby! Me and dad have something to tell you." Daryl sat on the couch with Aaron in his lap.

"What is it? Tell me!" So impatient! I think he have learned that from Daryl.

"I'm pregnant!" He looked at me shocked. "You're gonna have a little sister or a little brother!"

"I'm gonna be a big brother?" He looked at Daryl than back to me.

"Yes, sweetie. Are you happy?" I look at him expectant.

"That means that you and dad ain't gonna love me anymore?" He asked pouting wich made Daryl look angry.

"First: me and your mom will always love you, no matter what! Never forger that!" Aaron nodded to him. "Second: what did I tell you about talking like that? You don't say ain't!"

"I'm sorry daddy..." Aaron looked at his lap.

"That's okay. And don't forget..." Daryl lift up Aaron's chin to make him look at his eyes. "Dixon's don't pout! Ever! Okay boy?" Daryl smiled at Aaron.

"Okay dad!" He got out of Daryl's lap after giving him a kiss and came to me. "I love you mom!" He kissed my cheek and lifted my shirt to kiss my tummy "I love you too baby!" He said to my belly.

I smiled and after kissing Daryl the three of us went to the kitchen to start making dinner.

***So? Did you enjoy it? REVIEW please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Like I promised! Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review please!**

Daryl's POV

After Sophia telling me that she's pregnant I decided to go hunting for bigger game so we could make dinner for everyone to give them the news.

And that's what I'm doing now.

I woke up earlier than usual and dress myself. I wrote a note to Sophia and left after telling T-Dog, who was on watch, where I was going.

'Till now I only found a couple of squirrels and on the ground weren't any deer's marks.

I kept searching and after what felt like hours I found some deer trail. I saw the bigger buck that I ever seen in my life.

I shoot my crossbow without any noise and I hit the deer who fell on the ground and I approached it to end its suffering.

Now I just have to take this deer back to the village, so I put it on my back and carried it for three long hours.

Maggie and Glenn were on watch when I got back. They opened the gate and Shane came to help me with the deer.

"Daddy!" Aaron came running to me with Liam on his trail.

"Where's your mother, champ?" I ruffled his hair and then Liam's fur.

"She's in the main house with Mrs. Pelletier and Mrs. Grimes." I nodded at him and left to the main house.

When I entered Lori, Sophia and Carol were talking about their jobs in the normal world.

"Daryl!" Sophia stood up and came to me giving me a kiss.

"I brought a deer. What about we make dinner for everybody tonight?" I saw her face lit up with joy.

"Sounds amazing!" She kissed me again. "I'll tell everybody and then I'll go to you to help you with the deer!"

I nodded at her and give her another kiss.

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

Half an hour later Sophia appeared in our kitchen.

"So...what do you need me to do?" She asked softly in my ear while her fingers were roaming my stomach.

"Don't ask me that while you're doing that 'cause the answer will be something dirty!" She kissed my neck underneath my ear.

"That's fine because I'm in the mood for some kind of dirty things!" She whispered in my ear.

I smiled and suddenly turned to her and grabbed her hips while kissing her.

"Let's go upstairs then!" I told her and when we turned to the stairs Rick came running in calling my name. "What's going on?" I put my hand on Sophia's lower back.

"You need to go outside...now!" Sophia intertwined our fingers and we went outside in a fast pace.

"Hello lil' brother!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing it.

"Merle?"

***It was cool? I'm working on the next on. Hopefully tomorrow I'll be posting it here. REVIEW please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Oh my God! I'm so sorry guys. I haven't update in ages! But I'm back. I promise guys. So here's a new chapter. I want you guys to have an open mind, as you know this fic doesn't follow the show. Don't forget to REVIEW!**

Daryl's POV

"Merle?"

"That's how you say 'hi' to your brother after being separated for four months?" Merle came to me and I saw a hook on his hand. "C'mon and give me a hug lil' brother!"

I gave him a hug and stopped staring at him for a few seconds.

"Well, hello there littl' lady!" From the corner of my eye I saw Sophia approaching Merle and giving him a hug.

"You came back!" She smiled at him and suddenly her face went serious and slapped him hard across the face. "Where the fuck have you been? Why didn't you wait for Daryl to go back for you?" Her voice was authoritative and demanding.

"Calm down, sugar tits! What did you want me to do? Die from overheat and thirsty?" He looked at her "The guys left me for dead as far as I was concern!"

"Ahh... Guys?" We heard Rick clearing his throat and we look at him and saw an african american girl.

"Who is she?" I asked Rick and he looked at Merle.

"This is Michonne...my ahhh...girlfriend." I almost choked on air. Merle has a girlfriend? A black girl? What the fuck happened to my racist brother? Not that I'm complaining, I'm glad that he finally gained some common sense.

"Hello!" Sophia approached the girl smiling. "Welcome to our group!"

"Thank you!" The girl's face was hard. I could see that she has a strong personality and don't tolerate shit from anyone...how the fuck can she be with Merle?

"So? What's happening?" Merle put his left arm around my shoulders "Where's the lil' kid? I kinda miss him!"

Sophia called Aaron's name and he came running from the house with Liam on his tail.

"Look who's here sweetie!" She pointed in my direction to Merle.

"Hello there lil' kid!" Merle smiled to Aaron.

"Uncle Merle!" Aaron ran to him and hugged his legs.

"Uncle?" Merle looked at me and Sophia. "You two together?"

"Yeah. Yes we are!" I hold Aaron up on my lap and Sophia came next to me.

"Finally!" He stood next to Michonne. "So, where can we stay?"

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

Merle choose the house on our right. His house had a master suite and another bedroom upstairs. The downstairs was just like mine and Sophia's house.

After he settle in I told him about the dinner in our house and went to help Sophia with the food.

Sophia's POV

I can't believe it that Merle is back! Everything is coming back to normal...as normal as this world can be on a zombie apocalypse. We have a safe place to stay and our family is together.

The dinner was almost ready and people was starting to coming in.

"Do you need any help?" Lori appeared in the kitchen.

"No, thank you. How are you?" I turned to look at her and my eyes went to her pregnant belly.

"I'm fine. How are you and Daryl? I can see that you're okay and happier than ever!" She gave me a warm smile.

"Yeah. We're very happy! That's why we decided to have this dinner. To tell everyone the news!" She smiled and approached me.

"It's nice to have another woman that is going through the same thing as me to talk about." She kissed my cheek and went to the dinning room where everyone was waiting.

Carol came to me a few minutes later and helped me bring all the food to the table.

"Finally! I'm so hungry!" Merle stated and sat beside Michonne.

"Before we start..." Daryl stood up and came to my side. "Me and Sophia have something to tell you!"

"Don't you tell me that you two are gonna get married!" Merle said laughing.

"No, Merle. Don't worry. What we have to say to you is...that we're expecting a baby!" I said with a smile and Daryl put his right hand on my belly.

"Oh my God! That's such great news!" Carol came to us and hugged us.

"Congratulations!" Rick hugged us and everyone came to us next congratulating us.

"Nice shot lil' brother!" I saw Merle patting Daryl's back.

After that we all had dinner and by the end of the night everyone went to their respective houses.

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

When I came upstairs I saw Daryl kissing Aaron's forehead, who was sleeping, and turned the lights off.

"Let´s go to our bedroom? I think we have to finish something that you started this afternoon!" Daryl said and kissed me.

"I didn't start anything!" I laughed and we went to our room.

He helped me get undress and I lied on the bed while watching him getting out of his clothes.

When he came over me I kissed his lips softly and his hands went searching around my body.

The feeling of his hands it's so good. I love how his rough skin feels against my softer one.

"I love you so much Daryl!" He smiled and gave me a little peck on the lips.

"I love you to Sophia!" The way he said my name was almost all it took to make me cum right there.

***What did you think? Please REVIEW guys!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys! Here I am again. What did you think of the last chapter? Hope you liked it! Here's another one. Please REVIEW!**

General POV

By the end of the 5th month in the village, Sophia was 4 months pregnant and her belly was starting to show.

One afternoon Sophia was with Lori, Carol and Patricia doing the laundry when suddenly Lori fell on the ground moaning in pain.

"Lori!" Carol yelled throwing the clothes on the ground and running to her friend.

"What are you feeling?" Sophia asked holding the suffering woman's hand.

"I'm having contractions..." She yelled in pain.

"Calm down! Take deep breaths!" Patricia told her softly while rubbing her back. "We need to move her to a room and call Hershel!"

Sophia ran to Rick and told him what was happening and went to find Hershel who let go of everything and ran to the Grimes' house to help deliver the baby.

Sophia's POV

After twelve hours of waiting in the Grimes' living room we heard a baby crying. Lori finally had the baby! I just hope she's okay.

"Is it over now?" Carl asked excited.

"It looks like it. Let me go check!" I knocked on the bedroom's door. "May I?"

"C'mon in" Lori answered softly and when I went in I saw her smiling to the baby on her lap. "It's a little girl!"

"She's so cute!" I looked at the chubby baby "She has a name yet?"

"I'm thinking about Judith. Her face is so little and cute. Do you think it's a good name?" She smiled at me.

"It's lovely. Congratulations!" I gave a little kiss on the baby's and Lori's forehead and then on Rick's cheek. "Can I tell Carl to come in?" I looked at them from the door. "She can't wait to meet his new partner in crime!"

"Yes, please!" I got out of the room and told Carl to come in to see his little sister.

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

After helping Hershel and Carol cleaning everything I went to my house and saw Daryl and Aaron sleeping on the couch. Aaron was on top of Daryl, with his little head on Daryl's chest and Liam was on the ground in front of the couch.

They look so cute. Daryl is awesome with Aaron. I feel even more happy to be pregnant with Daryl's baby.

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

On the next day Daryl invited Merle and Michonne to lunch. In this past few months me and Michonne have taken a liking on each other more and more.

She's nice after knowing her a little. Me and her have been talking about her relationship with Merle.

"How have you been doing with all this change? In your relationship, I mean." I asked her while rubbing my belly.

"Merle, as you know, is a bit unstable but that's why we're so good with each other. In one moment we're fighting and on the next we're fucking each other senseless." She answered while watching intently my pregnant belly.

"How did you two meet?" I saw her eyes still on me.

"I found him. He was sick with a pretty fucking infection and I saved him. So we decided to stay together and I guess the loliness was too much that we start something and here we are!" Her eyes went to her lap.

"Do you wanna touch it?" I pointed to my belly.

"What?" She looked at my eyes.

"Do you wanna touch it? I saw you staring." I smiled at her. "Gimme your hand!"

I grabbed her hand and put it on my belly and she stared with a very open eyes.

"I always thought that I would be a mother by now... But the world had different ideas." She said with a sad voice.

"You can still have children. Maybe with Merle."

"Have you seen Merle? He doesn't want kids. He likes his freedom." We heard Daryl and Merle coming with Aaron and Liam.

Daryl's POV

I had Aaron on my lap and Merle by my side when we entered the living room.

We saw Sophia sitting on the couch with Michonne by her side with her hand on Sophia's belly.

"What's goin' on 'ere?" Merle asked and went straight to Michonne's side.

"We were talking about kids." Sophia answered and smiled at me. "Lunch's ready?"

"Yeah. We're waiting for you guys." I told her and put Aaron down so he could go wash his hands.

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

At night after Sophia and I put Aaron in bed we went to our room.

"Did you enjoy the day with your brother?" Sophia asked while I was in the bathroom.

"It was good. He's really differen'. I'm expecting him to blow up at any minute." I went to bed only in boxers.

"I think Michonne has him on a tight leash. Maybe is what Merle needed. A woman to hold him down!" She looked at me "I think she wants to be a mom!"

"What?" She wants to be a mom...? "That means that Merle would be a dad?"

"I guess. What do you think about that?" She sat on the bed by my side.

"I can't see Merle as a father. I just can't think about Merle and Michonne. He never had a girlfriend." She grabbed my hand and started rubbing it.

"I understand. But maybe, like you said, he change. Have some faith in your brother." She kissed me and lay down beside me. "Put your hand on my belly. Our baby wants to feel you!"

I complied and gave her belly a little kiss and let my hand stay there.

"Sleep well my love!" Sophia told me when I lay my head on her chest and she start running her fingers through my hair softly.

***Please REVIEW!**


End file.
